Silver and Gold
by LiviLottie
Summary: "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack told Will looking pointedly at Scarlett :: Jack Sparrow has finally met his match, in pirate-queen Scarlett. She is courageous, cunning and completely in love. Jack/OC
1. Chapter One

Scarlett lay flat on her back, her bed was soft and springy but she couldn't sleep, unable to shake the feeling of being watched. Slowly she raised her bare feet and took slow steps towards the window of the Tortuga tavern. She stared out at the sea; her true home. The raven haired woman heard a floor board creek behind her, quick and as smooth as lightning she fashioned a sharp knife. But her attackers hand grabbed her wrist effectively seizing any of her movements. The man behind her pushed his body flush with her own; his beard tickled her neck as he rested her chin against the soft tanned skin which lay there.

"Ello' Love."

"Jackie." She drawled out smirking.

Using his position against him, she raised her foot to the window ledge and pushed. The two collided, while she unsheathed his sword and held the sharp point to his neck.

"Such a pleasant welcome."

"I heard you were dead."

"Aye. Nearly. I managed to escape love, because I'm—"

"—Captain Jack Sparrow. I know." She finished rolling her eyes.

"I have a… Proposition of sorts for you, Pet."

"Proposition?"

"I'm taking back the pearl back from Barbossa. I've agreed to help a whelp return his bonny lass. I need some help."

"Why should I?"

Lifting the knife, he stabbed her in the stomach. She gasped then realised, she felt no pain from the piercing blade. Reaching down she pulled the small knife-edge out; her fingers had deteriorated to nothing but bones; she was a walking skeleton.

"You're affected by the curse just as much as the rest. The whelp I spoke of is Bill Turner's only son."

Her skin had reappeared, her eyes were vulnerable and for a moment Jack felt guilt for bringing her in on this.

"Scar. I know things are difficult between us, Luv' But I need you. "

She looked up to him; her forehead met his strong chin. Giving a curt nod that vulnerability left and pure determination was put in its place.

"What's your plan?" She asked her voice had a hard edge to it.

"I'm getting a crew together—"

"Jack. It's useless against the pearl any boat would—"

"Not any boat, the _endeavour._"

"Oh. Jack Sparrow, you bad boy."

"I aim to please, Love."

"When are you sailing?"

"Gibb's has spread the word were recruiting, so by morning."

"I'll join you. For old times' sake, if nothing else." He smirked when she dropped his sword, and he pulled her body flush against his he joined their lips, and they fused together in a passionate kiss.

"Take what you can." Jack started; smirking at her while he fingered the P brand on her pale wrist.

"And give nothing back." She finished, as he lifted the woman he'd grown up with and placed her on the bed, quickly covering her body with his own.

..

.

Morning came quickly, and the two woke after having very little sleep. Jacks strong tattooed arms were wrapped firmly around her. His tanned skin cocooning her against the world. They hadn't been like this in sometime and not a day went past when she didn't miss him. The two had to attend to reality and they did as such as soon as they were both dressed. They met Gibbs and William on the docks standing in front of a group of men. The two walked over slowly and were met by confused stares.

"Good Mornin' lass!" Gibbs took her arm in a shake.

"Gibbs. It's been a while."

"That it has m'girl. That it has." His eyes held remorse for her which confused William further.

"This is the whe—young man you were telling me about." She gestured to Will.

"Aye. He's looking for his lass, Barbossa has the girl."

She nodded, Processing the information.

"You are?" Will asked unsure.

"Scarlett. Scarlett Sparrow."

"Sparrow?"

"Aye. She's me wife, mate." Jack nodded smirking at the boys surprise.


	2. Chapter Two

Scarlett sat silently watching the waves as they frantically raised and fell; soothing her racing mind. She was a child of the sea—The Sea was her only real home, the only place she felt truly at peace. She sensed the steely gaze of one William Turner. Glaring at her from his place on the opposite side of the boat, she knew he was deeply suspicious of her and in all honesty Scar couldn't hold that against him. She closed her eyes and listened to the crashing waves and felt salt spray as it showered her face instantly cooling while the wind whipped mercilessly at her raven locks, yes. The sea was where she belonged.

She felt a presence erupt near her; she lifted her creamy lids to be presented with Jack's face no more than centimetres away. Surprisingly she wasn't alarmed she just raised the corners of her lips in a soft smile. Her hands raised—Almost of their own accord, and stroked his sun kissed cheek bones. He stared at her, his usually frantic eyes—soft as they watched her every movement. The sex he could always handle it was about pleasure not these…Stirrings she would give him. They made him uncomftable, the way she could make his heart clench with a single smile, But what scared him most is what her tears could do. It was no secret he was a ladies man, never could tears sway him or get him to stay; But Scarlett Sparrow was the only exception. The guilt that would tear violently at his stomach for months afterwards was always the worst poison which combined with the knowledge he was the cause could near kill him.

Her dainty fingers stroked his kohl lined lids and traced his face right down to his jaw, She ran the soft tips of her fingers over his sun worn lips, only then did she lean forward and join their lips together. Though their moment was cut short by Gibbs loud voice calling 'Land ho!'

The two parted and his calloused large hand raised and embraced her cheek. "C'mon love. Let's go and get the whelps lass back before he starts sobbing."

Scarlett chuckled at his words and took his offered hand and pulled herself up, though when she was stood straight he pulled her still joined hand, She fell into his chest, His body was warm as she rested her forehead against his hard chin, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear his voice like honey on a swords edge "We'll finish this later, Luv."

Her moss green eyes sparkled with suspense as she followed him and to the rowing boat. Slowly as both men rowed she held the lantern guiding their way to the caverns of Isla de Muerta. The trio sat in silence until Will's voice piped out.

"What code is Gibb's supposed to keep to, should the worse happen?"

"The pirate's code." Jack told him his eyes bored as they looked around the dank cavern.

"Any man who falls behind is left behind." Scarlett finished her eyes distracted as she took in the humongous rock above them.

"No hero's among thieves, Eh?" Will asked rolling his eyes.

"Y'know for someone having such a bleak outlook on piracy your well on your way to becoming one." Scarlett pointed out.

"You've sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, Sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga… And you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack interjected helping to prove his wife's point.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." Will defended desperately.

It was then Scarlett was going to come up with a witty remark, though they came closer to land and she was cut short. She quickly came to her senses and heaved her tired body up and over the edge of the boat onto the flat land. She followed Jack's lead as he walked towards the sound of Barbosa's booming voice. Jacks eyes followed something over the top of the rock, though she came no more than to the top of his shoulders at best.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack told William looking pointedly at Scarlett. She turned to him a look of confusion on her face. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about Jack's comment. There was a time…Once—a long time ago when she'd have felt a warm kindling in her heart for his term of endearment, but now she knew she couldn't completely trust him. She couldn't close her eyes and trust him blindly. No. She'd made that mistake once before, But that said… She still loved him. Her heart ached to be away from him for such a long time.

_Scar couldn't take all these emotions, her head ached and her heart was heavy, She was beginning to rethink the her decision to embark on this adve__nture._


End file.
